rebootfandomcom-20200222-history
Silicon Tor
"Attention inhabitants of Silicon Tor, your struggle for dominance is now over." -Dot Matrix The Silicon Tor is Megabytes head quarters. It is a large red and yellow tower in Ghetty Prime sector in Mainframe. It is often simply referred to as the Tor. Megabyte has a large throne room and work area on the top floor of the Silicon Tor. It has several work spaces inside it and a prison area in the lower levels. In the lowest levels of the Tor is a massive hanger bay where ABC's can be stored, or a battalion of viral troups can be assembled. The tower is protected by the ABC attack force. The viral forces under Megabyte managed to secure a tear that lead to the Super Computer. They managed to get it into the basement of the Silicon Tor and keep it secure there until Megabyte could trick Bob into coming there and stabilizing it. (The Tearing) Megabyte tried to delete Hexadecimal with a delete command disguised as a mask. The Silicon Tor's security proved insufficient to keep out Hex's viral spy, Scuzzy. He informed Hexadecimal of Megabyte's plans. When the bomb arrived, Hexadecimal forced the mask onto its delivery boy, Bob and flung him out of her Lair flying towards Silicon Tor. She calculated it so that Bob would reach the Tor just when the clock reached zero. Fortunetely Bob stopped himself before he reached the Tor. (Racing the Clock) Megabyte formed a brief alliance with Hexadecimal. While at her Lair he stole the Medusa Bug from Hexadecimal thinking it was a powerful weapon. Megabyte activated it in the Tor. The Medusa turned out to be a viral bug and quickly turned Megabyte and the Tor to stone within a few minutes, and then spread on to the rest of Mainframe. (The Medusa Bug) Megabyte used a magnet to try and gain access to the Super Computer. Herr Doktor constructed a device to focus the magnet and fire a beam out of the Silicon Tor's open roof and tried to breach the system's sky. (The Quick and the Fed) Mouse had little trouble getting passed the security in Silicon Tor when she came to do a job for Megabyte. (The Great Brain Robbery) When Megabyte stole the Gateway Command control ciruitry he reconstructed the Gateway hardware in the Tor. (When Games Collide) The Tor received a new look when Hexadecimal infected the system paint program and painted the entire tower yellow, with her name in black letters on the side. She then used the program to insert large flowers in the top of the Tor, turning it into a giant flower pot. (Painted Windows) A Web Creature managed to get into Mainframe and through Hexadecimal's Looking Glass. The creature managed to get passed the Tor's security by disolving a small hole in it's outer wall. It attacked Megabyte and infected him, driving him to merge with Hex to reform the super virus Gigabyte. The Web Creature was driven out of Megabyte and eventually formed a portal to the Web. Bob got Megabyte to agree to an alliance where he would build the hardware that could close the portal, while Phong provided the software to run it, and Hexadecimal powered it. The hardware was constructed in the Tor. During the following battle the ABC attack force remained grounded in Ghetty Prime until Megabyte finally ordered them into the air supporting the CPU's under Bob's insistence. The viral fleet launched into the air but mostly hovered over Ghetty Prime, focusing on protecting Silicon Tor from the swarm of web creatures coming through the portal. (Web World Wars) Megabyte imprisoned Hexadecimal inside the Tor after she was severelly damaged by a Game Cube. Her cell was in the lower levels of the tower. (To Mend and Defend) Mainframe eventually created a firewall around Ghetty Prime imprisoning Megabyte and Hexadecimal there. Firewall senders were place right behind the Tor and along the entire boarder of Ghetty Prime, sealing the entire sector. (Firewall) Scuzzy managed to get through the firewall, and again sneak into Silicon Tor. With his help, Hexadecimal broke free from her prison cell in Silicon Tor. On her way out of the tower an explosion riped apart the insides of the building. She was extremely angry and fired a burst of energy at the Tor, blowing it apart into two pieces. The top half skidded to a stop at the base of the tower. Megabyte was forced to find a new place as a headquarters, and choose the Principal Office. When Matrix and Bob returned to Mainframe the first place the examined was the remains of the Tor. From the way the metal of the tower was twisted they could tell it had been blown apart from the inside. They could tell the Hexadecimal was most likely to blame from the viral scoarch marks on the tower and on the surrounding destroyed ABCs. (Megaframe) When Mainframe crashed the remains of Silicon Tor sank into the Energy Sea with the rest of the city. The city was restored by the User and the Silicon Tor was rebooted as well. Once the system was back online the User activated a viral scan and the Silicon Tor was erased for good. (End Prog) References *Silicon is the chemical element that has the symbol Si and atomic number 14. A tetravalent metalloid, silicon is less reactive than its chemical analog carbon. *Tor (The Onion Router) is a free software implementation of second-generation onion routing – a system enabling its users to communicate anonymously on the Internet. *A tor is also a rock outcrop formed by weathering, usually found on or near the summit of a hill. Category:Buildings